Burn
by BVBridesmaid-Commander
Summary: She cares for him but her constant illness holds her back.Say hi to Ayame Hiko and this...is her story... "It burns,the things that are consuming me,I want to beg and plead but the "thing" continues to kill me" "Eating at my very soul.I feel the pressure." "Kill me!" I scream..my words fall on deaf ears." Will get longer..I promise! :DD plz Review
1. Prologue I

**Heylo! :) Well here is ANOTHER story! :) Yes I know. Batman Crossover,Sekirei and this here story are my Number One Priorities now! My Twilight Story will be updated from time- to- time but it will not be closely looked at like these stories were just kinda to get people to check out my story kinda like an alarm! Ya know but I've thought about it and decided to do this story although it will,possibly KILL me! ;) Anyway thank you berry much for reading and have a good whatever! :) Oh and if you are perhaps wondering YES this was inspired by a song but I will reveal it in due time**

**Oh and tell me all you awesome freakos out there if this is right- Kutaitsu**

**Plz Review! :D**

* * *

_The first time I dreamed of that place._

_It was dark._

_And Barren._

_Nothing was there._

_A high arch,promised water to wayside traveler's but I was more curious to know where I was._

_I feel something warm on my neck._

_A small whisper of breath._

_"Hiko",it first whispered._

I hate it.

The sun.

It burns me.

Straight to my very soul.

Burning my soul.

_And that voice._

_It got closer today._

_"I AM"_

_"Who are you!?"_

_"I AM"_

Ayame Hiko slowly opened her eyes,quickly shutting them to escape the illuminating darkness as it slowly closed over her.

I hated being mute too.

"Aya-cha",a familiar voice yells.

There's this smile on her face.

_"She..is...the only...one..that...smiles...except...for Granny",_I think to Hitsugaya.

He let's out a small huff of annoyance.

"Good Morning,Whitey-chan!",someone yells.

"Good Morning, Re-Red-chan",she yells in my face.

I have her a small smile and hold out my hand.

I feel her hesitation but ignore it and slowly placed my hands on the side's of her face.

"_He..has..missed you",_I tell her.

Hinamori smiles and shoves her face straight into his as though I gave her permission to.

Hitsugaya's eyes go wide,a blush creeps up his neck.

"Get out of my face",he growled.

I shake my head and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Get up!Stop staring at the cherry tree!I don't want to be late",she yells,gleefully.

"What a pain",he growls.

I grab his hand just as he is starting to walk away.

_"You...need...to tell...her",_I think.

It hurts to utter these word's.

I love Hitsugaya.

I won't hold him on a leash though.

Hinamori could make him smile everyday.

Not me.

Hinamori could give him beautiful daughter's and prideful son's.

Not me.

I who am always ill in one way or another.

I who am as breakable as dust in the wind.

He does not answer and turns away,shaking my hand off.

_yes..I hate the sun._

_yes..I hate this voice._

_Yes..I hate the love I have for _him.

Burn.

* * *

**Hi! :) Um .**

**Any feedback would be greatly appreciated..If you have a suggestion or something let me if you flame plz try and keep it PG Rated! :) Thank you for reading!Any questions please leave in comments! And I'm not promising a happy ending so...**


	2. Prologue II

**Hi! :) Well I hope you have all liked this so far! :D Thank you for Reading/Reviewing! I hope you all like this story and hope you will all support me as we take this journey! :)**

* * *

She followed the wet sand of His footprints,rolling her eyes as he came dashing back to her,his white hair flying around him.

He ran right past her.

Ayame turned her head to the side and followed after him,quickly catching up.

Ayame grasped his hand as they ran,although she had no idea where they were going since Granny's house was in the other direction.

"_Where...are we...going",_She asked,curious.

Hitsugaya didn't reply but slid to a stop at the edge of a large cliff,Ayame felt the wind on her face,flowing her red hair back against her scalp.

"_What...happened?",_She asked.

"I don't know",he replied.

"Maybe...overreacting",he muttered.

Ayame flowered at him.

And then he slowly started to explain.

"_So...is that..women..like..us?",_she asked.

Hitsugaya gave half-mannered shrug and replied,"I honestly don't know,she's strong,that's for sure"

Their reatsu's bubbled around them as they struggled to keep it in control.

* * *

Ayame felt it.

The familiar heat rose in her body as she landed,not too softly on to the same old plains.

She bit her lip as she stood up,knowing He would appear before her like every other night,his mane rippling and pulling as if to pull her in,it's pure white wings spiralling in the wind.

Ayame held out her hand for the humongous half lion half bird.

It pressed ever so softly against her hand before letting out a loud roar.

"_Who...are...you",_she whispered.

"**I Am"**

_"What-"_

**"I Am"**

_"Who!?"_

**"I Am-**

"Kutaitsu",she screamed.

Her eyes went wide as the words came out of her mouth.

"Kutaitsu",she whispered.

The name sent a shock through her.

_"Good"_

She jumped.

"You'll kill someone if you don't take control of that",a warm voice said.

She jumped again,before standing up,not noticing the long sword and short sword laying on each side of her.

"Who are you",she said suspiciously.

Ayame slammed her hands over her mouth.

"I-I can...talk"

The brown haired man turned his face,curiously,but gave her a smile.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen,Captain of the Fifth Division"

I stared at him,sure he was joking.

He nodded in the direction of my grandmother.

"What do you mean,I'll..._kill..._her?",I whispered.

He smiled and held out his hand.

I hesitated for a second before nodding and taking it.

I didn't know that one day,that hand...would destroy me.

Burn

* * *

**How do you like THEM Apples! :)**

**I have to admit when I was thinking on who or when I would take Ayame to the Academy,I wasn't sure who would take her.I thought I would do them together but decide to shift it because I wanted Hitsugaya to start to truly acumulative feelings for Ayame.**

**I also decided that I would lengthen the time when Hitsugaya first met Momo and when Momo found out he was the girl from her to clear that up.**

**So this is the End to the Prolouge part of this story so the chapters will get longer,I will FORCE them to get longer.**

**Anyway,thanks and Review! :)**


	3. Rounding Up the Captain's

**Hi! :) Well this is the chapter for my Sebastian x Oc Fanfic! :) So that's my Bleach Story,My Sekirei Story and this story! :) My Crossover will be uploaded veeeery slowly! Please Read and Review!Oh and I hope you all like the..thing I Did here,I had fun writing this chapter,it was very cool!**

**Plz Review! **

* * *

**The Wind Ran Through **the girl's long hair as she slowly opened her eyes.

Sayuri Setsuko followed the sound of clashing swords and loud "oofs" as she jumped from her place on top of the red roof,her dragon tattoo moved with her cheekbone as she watched a fat,round man and a man with feathers fight.

She'd already guessed she was near some sort of training ground but didn't know where and actually didn't all that really care.

Sayuri bended on the roof,listening hard.

"You're not winning this time,ya damn Manuke!"

The feathered haired Manuke gave a shrug and held his sword in front of him,pumping his hair with his other hand.

Sayuri watched as Debu-san boasted and bragged before finally standing up and yelling,"Hey Debu-san,fight already you're giving me a headache!"

The men from the barracks roared with laughter at the atrocious statement,Sayuri rolled her eyes as he started to yell back.

It's Mamorshirro-sensei,you Urenokei!"

"And a blessed thing that is!",she yelled back.

The men laughed again,their broad voices echoing all across the Sentrai.

Mamorshirro turned blue.

"Come down here and fight me then,since you're so tough"

"Is that alright,Guapo-san!",Sayuri yelled.

The feathered man shrugged and walked toward a bald man.

Sayuri jumped off the roof and landed lightly on the sand,wolf whistles erupted around them.

"Well?",she asked,holding her sword's point's were around the man's neck.

Mamorshirro gulped and sweated,"I..uh...don't fight girl's"

"I guess you'll have to learn to!",she replied,bringing her sword up in an upward arch.

A man with long white hair glared at her,defending the man.

"I thought I told you to join Byakuya-san in your morning lesson's",Ukitake sighed.

"Where's the fun in that,By-Bya is so grumpy!",she groaned.

Ukitake shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"I heard that!",she glowered,"I DO NOT need a babysitter!"

"Anyway,I like it here it's fun!",she said,stamping her foot.

Ukitake gave a chuckle and put a hand on the small of her back.

"Let's go see,Yamamoto-sempai"

"Ah,Oji-san!",she squealed,racing off.

"Sayuri,WAIT!",He yelled.

Ukitake gave a sigh and bowed to Yumichika,"Sorry 'bout that,Sayuri's rather...jumpy this morning"

"Don't worry about it Captain,Yumichika said,sarcastically,she just blew up half of our Division,but don't worry about it"

Yumichika gave a shoo motion and turned away,a smile still on his face.

The alive..ugh not knocked out members cowered against the walls.

"That kid scares me",he mumbled.

_-Meanwhile-_

Sayuri raced by the tenth division..accidentally colliding with the 10th Division Captain,Hitsugaya.

"Ah!",she squealed,"Guess what,Hitsugaya!"

"Ugh"

"I'm going to go see Oji-san!",she yelled in his face.

Sayuri tackled Matsumoto and laughed before racing away,a smile on her face.

"Captain?",Matsumoto said,offering a hand.

Hitsugaya ignored it and stood up,dusting himself off,before continuing walking in the direction of District 5,a small piece of paper in his hand.

Sayuri fell flat faced in front of the Captain of the 2nd Division,the black skirt she wore riding up to mid-thigh.

She jumped up,quick as a flash and hugged the Captain in a bone crushing hug.

"Suì-Fëng!",she squealed.

Suì-Fëng stared at the girl for a minute and watched as she stepped back.

Sayuri currently donned a black skirt that went to her knees,knee high boots and a red shirt with the kanji~"Due" on the front,a red sash held her Zanpakutó,three red handled daggers were stuck in both of her sleeves.

A small bottle of BlackLily Poison around her neck.

Sayuri laughed before saying,"Guess what,Suì-san"

_"At least she remembered the "San" "_

"I have Ukitake's badge!",she yelled,flashing the symbol.

Suì-Fëng's eyes went wide as she watched the girl disappear,leaving nothing but a note in her place.

_::Captain:Join Captain Yamamoto in the meeting room:_Immediately:_No Vice Captain's:_Hell Butterflies are to discrete:_There has been a breach in the Sereti:Immediately:Burn Immediately:_Immediately::_  
_

**- Meanwhile -**

Sayuri felt the insistent pounding in her head again.

Not again!

_She walked across a barren field,a winged lion beside her as she walked._

_"Who are you!?",she whispered._

_It echoed across the deserted landscape,nothing moved or even breathed._

_The lion ignored her and led her beside a large arch,where a girl that looked just like her sat._

_Her Reiatsu started to spiral out of control._

_"In time,my liege,in time"_

_It swaddled away from her,disappearing._

_"Who am I?"_

**- Later -**

Sayuri watched as her adopted father walk in and still hear the Captain's argue and pick at each other.

Sayuri loved the Capitan's,and Vice for that matter,although she didn't mind Toüsen,Aizen and Gin dying a very slow and painful,she didn't know why though.

Anyway Sayuri was very close to them,Ukitake,Súi-Fëng,Shunshi etc. but her father had saved her life and you learn that that is not only a rare thing but close to impossible.

Sayuri picked up a dagger from her sleeve and balanced the tip inside the cork of BlackLily Poison before throwing it with agiled speed and agaility at Kenpachi that narrowly missed his head.

"So ya damn tete only shut up when a dagger is thrown at you?",she asked,rather then stated.

"Enough,Sayuri"

Sayuri glared at him before calling the blade back into her hand where it set balanced for a moment.

"There has been a breach in the Sereti as you all know"

* * *

**Japanese Meanings (In Order of Appearance)**

** Sayuri - Little Lily**

** Setsuko - Of Melody**

** Debu - Fatty**

** Urenokei - Hag/Unmarried**

**Tete - Bastards/Assholes**

** I think I made another character with multiple personality disorder because this lady is just crazy! ;) LOL Well thank you for the review(s) and I hope you have fun reading my story oh and if you don't understand what actually happened to Ayame in this chapter please ask! :)**

**Please Review**

**v**

** v**

** v**


End file.
